Scar (Disney)/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil usurper Scar from The Lion King franchise. Gallery Images Concept Art Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889867-500-397.jpg Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889872-500-397.jpg conceptscar1_by_kirroc-da0124i.png|Concept art of Scar when he was originally going to be a rogue lion and be larger than Mufasa. Scar_as_a_baboon.png|Concept Art of Scar as a baboon when The Lion King was originally going to be about a battle between lions and baboons. IS_1370_01.jpg|Concept Art of Scar being confronted by Mufasa. IS_1430_01.jpg ScarNalaTužnasituacija.png|Image from a deleted scene from The Lion King where Scar attempts to seduce Nala into becoming his queen. Promotional Scar.jpg|Scar Scar lion.jpg|Scar Scar.png|Scar ''The Lion King'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-482.png|"Life's not fair, is it? You see I -- well, I... shall never be King." Tlk_hd_0298.jpeg|Scar being confronted by Zazu for missing Simba's presentation. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-597.jpg|"Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!" Maxresdefault-2.jpg|"Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-690.png|"Temper. Temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1291.jpg|"I despise guessing games" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1396.png|Scar with his nephew Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2634.jpg|Angry Scar watching as the hyenas failed their mission to kill Simba and Nala. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3053.jpg|"Oh, surely we lions aren't all that bad." Scar reveals himself to the hyenas. I'm_surrounded_by_idiots.jpg|"I'm surrounded by idiots." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3133.jpg|"I don't think you really deserve this." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3146.jpg|"I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3147.jpg|"...and you couldn't even dispose of them." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|(Banzai: "What're we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?") lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg|"Precisely." Scar's evil grin. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg|Scar begins the song, 'Be Prepared' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3204.jpg|"I know that your powers of retention..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3207.jpg|"...are as wet as a warthog's backside." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3218.jpg|"But thick as you are, pay attention!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3224.jpg|"My words are a matter of pride." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3234.jpg|"It's clear seen from your vacant expressions, the light are not all upstairs." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg|"But here we're talking and successions." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg|"Even you can't be caught unawares." e782df68-e80f-432f-b0c0-4da93e75357b.jpg|"Prepare for a chance of a lifetime." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|"Be prepared for sensational news." a shiny new era.jpg|"A shiny new era..." is tiptoing nearer.jpeg|"...is tiptoing nearer." just listen to teacher.jpeg|"Just listen to teacher." 901514_1323858188422_full.jpg|"I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last when I've given my dues..." tlk_hd_1743.jpeg|"...and injustice deliciously squared,..." tlk_hd_1748.jpeg|"...be prepared!" idiots there will be a king.jpeg|"Idiots! There will be a king." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3360.jpg|"I will be king!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3364.jpg|"Stick withe me,..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3370.jpg|"...and you'll never go hungry again." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3409.jpg|"Of coarse, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board." Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3357.jpg|"The future is littered with prizes..." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3434.jpg|"...though I'm the main adressee." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3438.jpg|"But the point I must emphasize is..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3443.jpg|"...YOU WON’T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!” lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3453.jpg|"Be prepared for the coup of the century." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3459.jpg|"Be prepared for the murkiest scam!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3467.jpg|"Meticulous planning." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|"Tenacity spanning." decades of denial.jpg|"Decades of denial! It's simply why I'll.." 901514_1323858371780_full.jpg|"...be king undisputed..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3486.jpg|"...respected..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg|"...saluted..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3495.jpg|"..as seen from the wonders I am." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg|"Be Prepared!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3532.jpg|"Be prepared!" Scar's evil laugh. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg|Scar lures Simba into the gorge. Imagetlkscartricksmufasa.jpeg|Scar tricks Mufasa into saving Simba from the stampede. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3974.jpg|Scar pretends that he is afraid of Simba at the midst of the stampede lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4012.jpg|Scar about to toss Zazu to the wall Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.png|Mufasa pleading for Scar's help. Tlk_hd_2181a.jpeg|Scar taking hold of Mufasa's paws and digging his claws into them. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg|Scar showing his true nature to a horrified Mufasa. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4162.jpg|"Long..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4163.jpg|"...live..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4164.jpg|"...the king!" Scar_pushing_Mufasa_to_his_doom.png|Scar throws Mufasa to his doom. Imagetlkscarcomfortssimba.jpeg|Scar "comforting" Simba after Mufasa's death. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.png|"Kill him." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4773.jpg|thumb|"We shall rise, to reach the dawn of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great, glorious future!" Scar rising to power. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5773.jpg|Scar holding a skull. Imagetlkscarconfrontszazu.png|Scar reacting angrily at Zazu mentioning Mufasa. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5876.jpg|"What did you say?" (Banzai: I said Que pasa?) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8697.png|Scar argues with Sarabi Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8709.png|"I'M 10 TIMES KING MUFASA WAS!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8949.jpg|"You see!? He admits it! MURDERER!!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9016.png|"Now, this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9028.jpg|"Oh! Yes, I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he died." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9040.jpg|Scar digs his claws into Simba's paws, the same as he did to Mufasa. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9045.jpg|"And here's my little secret." Imageikm.jpg|"I killed Mufasa..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg|Simba chokes Scar into revealing that he killed Mufasa. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9091.jpg|"I did it." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9103.jpg|"I''' killed Mufasa!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9272.jpg|Scar sees that Simba found him. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9277.jpg|Scar chased by Simba... Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg|...but stops just in time at the edge of a cliff, now trapped. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9318.jpg|"Simba, please. Mercy, I beg you. (Simba: You don't deserve to live.)" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9308.png|"But, Simba, I am... uh... family!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9327.jpg|"It was the hyenas who are the real enemies. It was their fault! It was their idea!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9348.jpg|("Simba: Why should I believe you? Everything you told me was a lie.") lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9358.jpg|"What are you gonna do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle?" (Simba: No, Scar, I'm not like you.) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9374.jpg|"Oh, Simba, thank you! You're truly noble. I will make it up to you. I promise!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|"How can I prove myself to you?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9385.jpg|"Just tell me anything." File:Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9403.jpg|"Yes."-Scar's breakdown. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9407.jpg|"Of course." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9416.jpg|"As you wish..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9419.jpg|"...YOUR MAJESTY!" Scar throws ashes at Simba. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Scar fights with Simba. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9461.jpg|Simba and Scar fighting each other for the fate of the Pride Lands. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9474.jpg|Scar slapped by Simba Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9484.jpg|Scar knocks Simba down Scar's ferocious roar.jpg|Scar roaring ferociously as he is about to strike down Simba. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.jpg|Simba flips Scar over the edge of Pride Rock. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9504.png|Scar's defeat. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9533.png|"Ah! My friends!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9546.jpg|Scar's eyes widen with horror upon seeing the hyenas have turned against him for blaming Mufasa's murder on them. Scar's death.jpg|"No! L-L-Let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! I— No! No! Look, I'm sorry I called you— No! '''NO!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg|(Simba: Hey uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?) Simba, it's to DIE for! lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9578.jpg|Scar’s brutal but well-deserved death as the hyenas literally tear him apart. ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' Scardream.png|Scar appearing in Simba's nightmare in "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" LionKing2Scar.jpg|"GOTCHA!! Trust me!!"-Scar stops Simba from saving Mufasa. KovuiamyourFATHA.png|Scar's reflection takes the place of Kovu's in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. ''The Lion King 1 1/2'' lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg|Scar trying to eat a mouse frame when the movie was fast forwarding lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg|Scar groaning for his minions stupidity frame when the movie was fast forwarded. 19057.png|Scar sees that Simba spots him Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg|Scar fights Simba. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg|Scar thrown off the cliff by Simba. ''The Lion Guard'' Scar-Ghost.png|Scar returns as a spirit in The Lion Guard. Janja-Scar-Kiburi.jpg|Scar welcomes Kiburi to his row. maxresdefault (34).jpg|Scar's new plan to destroy the Pride Lands. Divide-and-conquer_(529).png|Kion briefly sees Scar Mark_of_Scar.png|Scar's mark FB_IMG_1522445497366.jpg|Scar meets the Lion Guard Army of Scar.png|Scar's army. Other Appearances Disneyuniversescar72dpi.png|Scar in Disney Universe. Scar_KHII.png|Scar in Kingdom Hearts II ScarTimonandPumbaa.png|Scar in Timon and Pumbaa Scar_House_of_Mouse.png|Scar in '''House of Mouse 4035854449_8f83536cae.jpg|Scar in Disneyland at Paris Videos Lion King Be Prepared 1080p HD THE LION KING (1994) Scene "Long live the King" Mufasa's Death.|Scar kills Mufasa The Lion King Scar confesses HD|Scar confesses that he killed Mufase Scar's Death-0 Lion Guard I Have a Plan (Scar's song) Let Sleeping Crocs Lie HD Clip Category:Galleries